Start
by ndyss
Summary: "She knows it might be a long time before anything more happens and she knows that it's probably better that way. But at least it's a start." Originally supposed to be for the "Drabble a day" thing on Tumblr.


Author's note: Well... this was supposed to be a drabble (I got the prompt from one of the posts for the "drabble a day" thing on Tumblr), but it got a little bit out of hands... Anyway, as usual I'm not completely satisfied, but I was trying to practice with writing more quickly, to have something finished in a day. This is the result. Enjoy and let me know what you think (reviews are always welcome).

Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail.

* * *

><p><strong>Start<strong>

He doesn't know how long he stands there, just outside the door, watching her sew. He had no idea she knew how to do that and stares almost enchanted as her long fingers deftly work on the cloth. She hums to herself as she works, in the soft, sweet voice she has when she doesn't act like a lunatic. He could listen to her voice for hours when it's like this and he does whenever he has the chance. It sounds strange even to himself sometimes, but he actually enjoys her company, when she remembers to show herself instead of hiding behind the fangirl's façade. He knows she's trying to show that side less, for her own sake as much as for his, and when she succeeds, well, those are the times he's really glad she's in his life. Thoughts like that sound weird in his head, but he knows what they mean and he knows he's not immune to her, he never was, no matter how crazy she acts. His lips twitch in a half smile, half grimace when he realizes that, at the moment, he's acting exactly like she used to: watching her from outside a door and hoping she doesn't turn around. Before he can decide whether to leave and pretend he never stopped or to call her and stop lurking there, he hears her happy and amused voice say something that isn't part of a hummed song.

"Gray-sama can come in if he wants to." He freezes, eyes wide open in surprise. She must have some sort of sixth sense, that's the only explanation he finds. He clears his voice and steps inside, a little uncertain.

"Sorry, I was… I was just looking at your work." He says and it's not a complete lie.

"Juvia is only mending Gajeel-kun's clothes, he always ruins them when he gets into fights." She explains without raising her eyes from the needle moving swiftly in her hand.

"Why does he ask _you_ to do it?" He asks before he can think about it and mentally slaps himself immediately after the question has left his mouth. Saying things like that, things that could sound like jealousy, around her is never a good idea. But this time she surprises him. Her hands only stop for a moment as she seems to hold her breath and then slowly release it.

"Well, Juvia is his friend. And besides, she's always been good at sewing." She replies, still not looking at him.

"I can see that." He adds, trying to lighten the conversation and to avoid any dangerous territory. This time she turns around and flashes a smile at him, before hastily resuming her work. He takes a couple of steps and gets closer, looking curiously at her movements from over her shoulder. With few precise gestures she finishes and puts down needle and thread, checking the result and nodding in approval. She stands quickly and turns around to take the garment back to its owner, only to find herself face to face with Gray. Her cheeks turn bright red and she bites hard on her bottom lip, trying to keep herself from overreacting at their closeness. It wouldn't do any good to try to say something and risking ruining everything, so she just stands there, looking at him with her eyes wide and nervous. He doesn't say anything either, just stares intently at her. Slowly, his eyes fall to her lip, still held tightly between her teeth. He takes a deep breath and lowers his face until his mouth is only inches from hers. Mustering his courage he takes her lip between his and tugs softly at it until her teeth let it go and soothes the sore flesh with a tentative stroke of his tongue. A loud noise from the main hall breaks the moment before anything else can happen and he quickly pulls back, turning in the direction of the sound. With his heart beating hard in his chest, Gray gives her an apologetic look and rapidly leaves, telling himself it's only to check out what's happening in the guild and not because he's afraid he might have destroyed everything.

Alone in the room, Juvia sinks back into the chair, still clutching Gajeel's clothes, with her cheeks still red and her labored breathing. She closes her eyes and breathes in deeply, smiling contently. She knows it might be a long time before anything more happens and she knows that it's probably better that way. But at least it's a start.


End file.
